Chicago Lovin' Tales
by localand91
Summary: Reid gets shipped off to his aunt's house by social services after Diana has a breakdown. Once he arrives in Chicago he has to face a new world full of new people and a new school. In the mix of the crazy he meets Aaron. Dedicated to PhookaUpsidedown.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love this pairing Reid is just so adorable and Hotch is all protective. It takes a while to get to their relationship but there will be lots of cuteness and awkwardness and Adamanderekness. Anyway complex plot good story tell it again bro. **

I wish I wasn't here. I want to go back home to Las Vegas and never ever come back here to Chicago Illinois, but that will not be happening because I am no longer aloud to live with my momma. Social services came after she showed up at open house at school screaming about the system stealing her baby boy. She had promptly dragged me from the building muttering about keeping me safe. Now my meager amount of belonging and I have been shipped away to live with an aunt who so graciously took me in despite never having met me, or at least that's what they told me. Some of it was true, for yes she was my aunt, and no she had never met me, but there was nothing gracious about her taking me in.

I arrived on the metaphorical doorstep of my savior on Saturday just two days ago, yet it felt like years had gone by. She had opened the door hugged me all the other friendly greeting shit. Then she ushered me up to my new room. It was about the size of my old closet and barely fit the bed. She then hurried out of the room and unpacked my things in the closet connected to the spare bathroom which was now my bathroom. She was trying to get to know me better when she found out. Immediately she'd throw herself off the couch and grabbed the phone calling social services. Tears dropped into my lap as she furiously screamed about how she hadn't been informed that I was a 'queer'. Not a kind word had been spoken to me since.

Now it was Tuesday morning, and I was getting ready for my first day of school. Oh how I dread walking through the glass entry way of the Stratford Academy. I kept telling myself as I walked that the people here might be different, and that it wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I slouched into the office taking me schedule and mutely listened as the frumpy attendant called someone to show me to my classes.

His name was Jason. He was a senior, but his hair was already peppered with grays. He greeted me nicely smiled as he shook my hand; however, as we walked I noticed he told me surprisingly little about himself never really getting past name and age. He showed me to homeroom and eagerly told me about how much the teacher reminded him of pigs. It took almost an hour for him to show me to all of my classes and give tips on how to stay on each of the teacher's good sides. Not that I would remember those tips my eidetic memory certainly was nt helping there.

I walked quickly to my second class having missed my entire first. The teacher pointed me to a seat between a rather scary boy named Raphael, and a timid boy named Tobias. The desk creaked loudly as I sat down causing Tobias' head to quickly turn toward me as he leaned further into his own desk. I scanned around the room looking for people who I should try and avoid, and Raphael was at the top of my list. I did notice a blond girl watching me from across the room. She wore a locket that bore the name Lyla. When she saw I was looking back at her she blew me a kiss. I blushed and turned my gaze back to my book.

I found this class quite boring as it was a regular level sophomore history class. The teacher, who's eyes reminded me of goldfish with the way they bulged out of here head, had a high nasally voice. So high in fact that it gave me a headache and forced me to tune her out. My other classes weren't much better. Fifth period I had a free period, but I had to go see principle Strauss during that class.

As I was leaving Jason called out to me I walked over to his van. He was surrounded by his friends, and who I assumed was his girl friend because his arm was wrapped tightly around her. Next to them were a pair of what I guessed was fraternal twins. The girl was wearing a tight green dress that matched her eyes which were rimmed with black eye liner; she had long, brown, wavy hair, and seemed quite arrogant. The boy however had messy, choppy hair, and looked very nervous. He was hugged to the side of an intimidating black boy with intense eyebrows. There were other scattered around, but before I could get a very good look at them Jason started talking.

"Want to go out to get some pizza with us?" the offer seemed sincere so I just nodded. "Cool hop in." we all poured into the van behind him he and his girlfriend whose name I had found out was Elle got into the front seat. I was in the very back next to the boy twin and his boyfriend. The little boy kept glancing over to me then he suddenly reached out a hand and shakily said.

"Hi, I'm Adam." I went to shake his hand, but he just linked his fingers through mine and held my hand against his thigh.

"Um… Spencer." I looked at our joined hands then nervously at his boyfriend who just chuckled.

"'m Derek. Nice to meet you Spencer." He then turned to his boyfriend. "Adam baby the poor kid might not want to hold your hand."

Adam turned to me questioningly and asked. "Can I hold your hand Spence. Please you have nice soft hands." His voice made me feel like he was five and I had just snatched away his favorite teddy bear.

"If you want to and Derek is okay with it." Derek just nodded.

"Yay, thanks Der." Happy friendly chatter filled the car and I smiled happy for the first time since I got here. We pulled up to the pizzeria ten minutes later. As I got out of the van I was greeted by the sight of the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

**Thank you for reading. I like reviews I like them in my belly... feed me please.**


	2. Chapter 2:Pizza

**Hey Guys I know it took me a while to update... sorry. I like this chapter it introduces one of my favorite OC's Uncle Rico kind of picture him as the fat chef from Lady & the Tramp. Thanks a lot to those of you who reviewed it was much appreciated I needed a good pick-me-up. So yeah Enjoy chapter two.**

**Oh and I own nothing... If I did there would be much more slash... just saying.**

Tall, Hazel eyes, broad shoulders, toned legs and arms, Aaron was perfect even with the stern expression on his face. Then the passenger side door of his car which he was leaning on opened revealing a lanky brown haired boy. He wore a ratty grey jacket and dirt stained jeans. His head was lowered and he seemed skittish. Aaron wrapped one of his arms around him and kissed the nervous boys forehead.

"Georgie? I didn't know you were back from Boston." Jason gave him a friendly slap on the back that nearly sent him tumbling to the ground.

"I got back yesterday actually. Mom and dad are staying there a bit longer, but I was getting lonely." He responded after he had collected himself from the slap. He then hugged his small frame closer to Aaron.

"Must've been pretty lonely if you came back this clingy." Aaron said meaning it as a joke, but George clearly did not take it that way. He hastily backed away from him and turned around.

"'m sorry Aaron I didn't mean to annoy you; I just missed you a lot while I was away. I can leave if you want." You could hear the quiver in his voice and see the guilt washing over Aaron's face. He pulled George back into his arms and kissed him.

"Georgie baby it was a joke I'm sorry I should have kept my mouth shut it wasn't even funny. I missed you so much please stay." They were pulled tightly against one another George snuggled into Aaron's shoulder. I turned away as a tidal wave of jealousy washed over me. Why am I jealous? I don't even know them and I'm jealous of their relationship. "Who is that." I turned back to see Aaron looking at me with a gaze filled with wonder.

"New kid, and his names Spencer." Derek answered before I could open my mouth.

"Hi, I'm Aaron, what year are you in kid? You look pretty young."

"I-I'm a s-sophomore… and I'm sixteen don't call me kid." I stared at the ground as I spoke.

"Alright sorry, I'm a senior and my boyfriend George, he's a junior." He jerked his head towards George who now had a lit cigarette hanging from his mouths.

He pulled it from between his lips and asked. "Where'd you move from?"

"Las Vegas."

"Whoa you're from Vegas that musta been awesome… do ya miss it?" Adam asked looking up at me with his shiny green eyes.

"Yeah a bit, but its more missing the people than missing the city though I can say it was a lot less windy there." With that we walked through the saloon style doors of the pizza place.

It was called Rico's it was small and smelled of grease and sausage, and it clearly didn't get much business. We sat down at one of the dingy tables and pulled up a few chairs so that everyone could sit.

"Georgie! You're back come 'ere and give your old uncle Rico a hug!" a very fat balding Italian man walked up to us from behind the counter jerking the frail boy into his meaty arms. "jeez kiddo your momma not been feedin' ya or somethin'?"

"She's been trying I just can't seem to keep the weight on." He sat back down rubbing at his ribs.

"Who's this?" He then hefted me out of my chair and gave me a quick once over. " Kid I gotta fatten you up too you're even worse than my little Georgie boy over there." He slapped me in the stomach. Then he looked at me a bit closer and a wide smile spread across his face. "Wait jus' a minute, I know you. You're Spencer Diana's boy right. Look how tall you've gotten last time I saw ya ya were in a stroller. How's ya momma I haven't seen her in ages. She used to come in here all the time did she come back with you?"

"She's… she um… I uh I have to go." I pulled away from him and bolted out of the restaurant. Tears passed down my cheeks as the memories of my mother's declining mental stability ran through my head. I flew through the door of the apartment into my room and collapsed on my bed.

I don't know how long I cried, but when my stomach started growling it was already dark outside. As I made my way to the kitchen I could hear my aunt hurriedly speaking with someone on the phone. I ignored it. I made myself a ham sandwich and thought to myself that I should probably start my homework. A sick realization hit me, I had left my backpack in Jason's car which meant I would have to talk to him tomorrow and explain why I ran out. Shit.

**Do you love it? Do you hate it? I would cry if you said the latter, but tothose of you who love it Cyber lolli's for you my lovelies. Pleash review so I know if you guys want me to change or fix something, or if you wanna tell me you love it. BYEEEEE! ~Loca.**


	3. Chapter 3:School

**I am so sorry its taken me this long to update. I fell out of this story for a little while, and just wasn't feeling it anymore. No worries though I have scheduled out when I'm going to update this story with will hopefully be weekly, and if I know I won't be able to update on time I will tell you beforehand so that this doesn't happen again. Since I'm still reintegrating myself into this story this chapter might not be very good, but please read it anyway. **

**Warnings: Mentions of oral sex.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it then its not mine.**

* * *

><p>This morning I got my first detention ever. I dreaded going to school and facing my new friends so much that my pace had been incredible sluggish. By the time I was ready to actually leave the apartment complex I had already missed the bus, and thus had no chance of making it to school on time. Then I opted to walk as slowly as I could on my way pausing frequently to look at the miniscule details of the world around me. When I finally got to French the class was almost half way over, and I was unprepared because Jason still had all of my things. Madame was not impressed, and I wasn't too happy with myself either; my first detention, and on my second day at this school no less. I just knew there was going to be hell to pay when I got back to my aunts, for it seems like she's just been waiting for me to mess up so that she could punish me. Truthfully I knew the punishment would only happen because I was a 'queer' as she had said many a time.<p>

Now that I am in the dreadful confines of my history class stuffed between Raphael who didn't seem to like me very much and Tobias who, while very shy, didn't seem all that bad. We were learning about Chinese culture currently which wasn't a topic I had learned very much about in the past so I was actually rather intrigued. Unfortunately my attention span could not tolerate her incessant yammering for any length of time causing me to miss large chunks of information. Luckily Tobias took good notes and was kind enough to share as long as I helped him with the homework. He hadn't understood the directions for the assignment and so I ended up doing most of his work along with all of my own, but I really didn't mind at least I had a friend in this class now.

After second period I went to my locker hoping to find a stray pencil since I'd needed to return the two I used in my previous classes. When I reached it I saw that my tattered backpack was now sitting in front of it with a note taped to the front. In small slanted writing my name was scrawled on the front. The note read "I'm here if you ever want to talk about it. I know a thing or two about parent problems. 3 Adam." He was a sweetie, and I did feel that I needed someone to talk to… maybe I'll take him up on that offer. With a spring in my step I took off heading to art class where we would be working with clay yikes.

At the end of the day I went looking for Adam hoping he might have time to talk, or maybe just thank him for getting my stuff back to me. Luckily I didn't have to look very long before I found him walking to his car with his sister at his side. "Adam!" he turned looking around for the phantom caller. When he spotted me he smiled handed his things to Amanda and jogged happily over to me throwing his frail arms around me when he reached me.

"Spencer are you okay you looked so upset yesterday?" he pulled back clasping his hands in mine and staring at me with worried green eyes.

"Can we talk? I just- in your note you said…" I looked at my feet in embarrassment worried that he would say no, but I felt myself being pulled back inside the building following him until we reached a small utility closet near his locker. He opened the door, and locked it behind us leading me to a small chair in the corner of the room.

"Go on sweetie take as much time as you need I don't have anywhere I need to be." With the fingers of one of my hands still intertwined with his I began to talk. I told him everything from my father walking out to my mother's mental health and finally about my aunts homophobia. By the end of my story large crystal tears were falling down his cheeks and dripping onto his expensive looking blazer.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. You probably don't want to hear that, but I just can't believe…" more sniffles prevented him from finishing the sentence. He stood walking over to me and pulled me into his arms, and in that moment I felt myself break all over again and I clung to that little angelic boy who I'd known for two days and I cried. When we had both stopped crying he looked up at me and rested his hand on my jaw trailing his thumb over my lips, and then suddenly his lips were on mine kissing me with more passion than I would ever expect to came from the whimsical brunette. I tried to push him away thinking of how Derek would react if he found out that I'd kissed his boyfriend, but he just latched on more fiercely. After a few minutes he pulled barely an inch away. "It's okay honey Derek won't mind. Let me help you feel better honey." He whispered to me sensing my discomfort. "If you'll let me?" and for some reason I let him.

I let Adam Jackson give me head in a janitors closet pulling on his honey brown hair until I came down his throat. I'd only known this boy for two days not even that really, but I had allowed him to do it, and when he stood back up and kissed me I tasted myself in his mouth. It made me feel good knowing that he wasn't disgusted with me that I was good enough for him to do this with me. We walked out together linking our pinky fingers while we walked down the abandoned hallways. Before we parted ways he invited me to a picnic with the group the next day. Even offered to pick me up, and of course I agreed only after he told me Aaron would be there, and even though I understood that he would be there with George it still left me with butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>So leave me a review and tell me if you hate me for not updating and also if you liked or didn't like the chapter. Cyber lolli's. I LOVE YOU. ~Loca.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Picnic

**I know I know hate me all you want for not updating, but seriously I couldn't write this for a while. I tried and tried to write this chapter but every time I re-wrote it it sounded more and more terrible. Anyway I finally got it how I wanted it and here ya go the fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer-Its not my stuff if you recognize it.**

* * *

><p>It was a relatively warm day compared to the normal bustling wind of Chicago. A light breeze barely stirred the branches of nearby trees and hardly chilled our noses. Our group of friends sat laughing and eating and talking on a few large blankets spread across the firm ground. Adam and I had arrived a bit late due to the fact that we'd pulled over on the way hear so he could kiss me silly.<p>

No really that's what he did, he pulled our car into an empty parking lot and climbed across the console so he could sit lightly in my lap. His thick dark curls hanging around his face as our foreheads touched. Faint electricity shot through me at the sensation of his velvet lips caressing mine, and when his small tongue snaked into my mouth I couldn't help the pathetic moan that slipped from my own parted lips. When he pulled away I could do nothing but lean back in my seat and will my erection away. I could still taste his grape chap-stick lingering minutely on my kiss-swollen lips. Immediately after we joined the group he plopped down in Derek's arms kissing him just as he'd been kissing me a few minutes ago.

I jumped in surprise when a bubbly blonde girl with impressive cleavage and a large smile on her face sat next to me. "Hey there cutie-pie I'm Penelope." She gave me an expectant look that caused me to blush at become very fascinated with a loose string on the blanket we were sitting on.

"'m Spencer…" I mumble under my breath. Way to be articulate Spencer she probably thinks you're a bumbling idiot with a speak impediment now. Well it's not like I could help it when I was busy staring at Aaron in that skin tight shirt that George probably talked him into wearing. God it made his eyes pop brilliantly.

"Oh Honey don't even try they've been together a long time and I'd hate to see you get your sweet little heart get broken. Besides Aaron would feel awful if he and George split up. Though I haven't seen that glimmer of love in his eyes for quite a while now." She sighed and patted my shoulder before dragging me to my feet to introduce me to everybody else.

There were J.J. and Emily a 'lesbian' couple, though they didn't look at themselves that way because Emily was a transgender who liked to be called Sergio. Kevin, Penelope's boyfriend who was a bit on the large side wearing glasses and a button up plaid shirt with suspenders. They seemed very in love. Also there was David, who wasn't by any means the focal point of the group he was rather plain wearing a gray tee-shirt, but he didn't wear it like Derek did, and jeans that had gapping knee holes. He barely spoke to me only muttering a hello before going back to his prior conversation.

We turned around at which point I walked into George who accidently spilled his drink all over my chest and as the not wet fabric started to cling to my shirt I heard a few people chuckle and a few others gasp. Embarrassment colored my cheeks and I felt myself tear up slightly as he apologized profusely. Aaron suddenly came between us grabbing me and dragging me away saying something about having an extra shirt in his car. Managing to blink away my tears I took in my new surroundings. Aaron was bent over in front of me giving me quite the view as he dug through the contents of his back seat. Standing and turning with a triumphant smile on his face he presented me with a worn black v-neck that would be pretty large on my slight frame.

"Sorry I know it's a little big, but it's all I have with me. Besides maybe you're one of those guys who looks cute in big clothes. I smiled softly thanking him before looking down at my soiled purple sweater. I felt anger sweep over me, for I'd taken a long time picking out my outfit today because I knew I would be seeing Aaron today and now his stupid boyfriend had gone and ruined everything. Internally I scolded myself knowing George hadn't meant to spill his drink on me and that I was just mad at the situation. Reluctantly I lifted my shirt hearing an intake of breath. When the article of clothing had finally been pulled over my head I felt myself being pushed back against another car and warm lips pressed against mine. I gasped and a tongue slipped into my opened mouth as calloused fingers rolled my tight nipples. Then suddenly it was over, and Aaron was quickly darting back to the rest of our group leaving me alone panting on the hood of some bastards car with a really hard cock.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review and favorite. I LOVE YOU. ~Loca. Also Cyber Lollis to all.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Aaron

**Hey readers I finished this a few days ago, but for some reason fan fiction was being assy and wouldn't let me upload it, so I apologize. I really appreciate your reviews, but I would like to see more advice and suggestions and less O.O. Thank you. Love you all. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>(Aaron's POV)<p>

Why did I just do that? Fuck I'd only met the kid like what two days ago, and I have a fucking boyfriend. A fragile sweet boyfriend who loves me, and I just fucking screwed that up. Come on Aaron act optimistic maybe Spencer wouldn't say anything I mean he has to know that was just a heat of the moment kiss. A pity kiss because he was embarrassed. Oh fuck that didn't feel like a pity kiss. Dear god please don't let me walk back on this field with a boner the size of Texas. Okay calm the fuck down or Georgie's gonna know right away that something's up you know he's observant like that. Oh he's so cute my sweet little Georgie how could I do this to him. I mean I just basically cheated. Come on Aaron you can do this just go sit back down maybe hold his hand or something act normal. Oh god what if my palms or really sweaty and he feels it.

I wiped my hands on my shorts as I sat back down pulling on of George's smaller hands into my lap. Gazing down I looked at his long smooth fingers thinking about somewhere else they could be(**Massaging his shoulders you fucking pervs)** I sighed, and he leaned back practically sitting himself in my lap. That's when I felt it. Right as he sat his cute firm ass down in my lap I could feel my rock hard stiffy… and so could he. With a questioning look he turned over his shoulder George glanced down, and stifled a giggle.

"Well hey there Aaron got a little situation?" he kissed me rubbing his little nose against mine as he pulled away. Casually I slid my arm up his back tugging at the hair resting on the back of his neck causing him to growl. He stood up from my lap pulling me off the ground with him. "Hey guys we're gonna go. Jason I'll call you later so we can talk about that history project we have due 'kay?"

"Hey guys looks like Aar-bear is about to get laid." Jason laughed causing a unanimous chuckle to rise from everyone in the group except Spencer who'd sat back down with a deep red blush moments before George's outburst.

"Hell yeah he is." George then pulled me away dragging me off the field and to my car letting go of me only so we could get in the vehicle. After a little while of driving Georgie told me to pull over immediately I noted where he'd taken us. A shitty motel.

I mean this place was a dump the bricks were chipped, and the columns outside the lobby were molded and sort of leaning. He climbed out running to the clerk to ask for a key, and my mind started drifting back to that kiss in the parking lot with Spencer. I didn't exactly have long to dwell on it before George returned jerking me out of the car and dragging me up rickety rusted stairs and up to a door that seemed to be missing a number as you could see the lighter paint were it had once been.

A few hours later George and I lay panting in a sloppy hotel room our clothes scattered about in disarray. Placing a sloppy kiss on George's forehead and began to laugh. Of course he looked up at me with that cute little smile that I loved to see on his slim dimpled face.

"What's so funny hot-stuff?" internally I groaned at the nick name not really taking the time to complain about what George decided to call me anymore.

"Nothing baby I was just thinking about how lucky I am." George placed a soft peck on my jaw pressing his thin nose into my cheek.

"Hmm how did you get so lucky I mean I'm clearly way out of your league." my lover and I shared a laugh snuggled deeply in one another's arms. "What's going to happen when you graduate?" I tensed under him at the sudden question that brought forth a wave of nausea and fear.

"Georgie we still have a few months before graduation. Can we just talk about this later baby. I want to spend as much time with you now as I can before I leave for school." I avoided the question not wanting to face the realization that I would have to leave him and many of my friends in a few months. I would leave behind Adam and Amanda, Penelope, George, and a few other friends. Spencer would be left behind too. He was only a sophomore the only people in our group that are in his class are the twins; he'll be so alone.

"I'm sorry baby looks like I've ruined the mood. We won't think about you leaving okay what do you want to talk about?" ignoring George's futile efforts to take back what he'd brought up I allowed my thoughts to wonder more about the quirky male. I really hadn't known Spence that long, but I felt a need to be protective over him. The brunette seemed so vulnerable especially when we all went to the pizza parlor and Rico had asked about the kids mom. It had been an innocent question from the loving Italian, but on Reid's face it looked as if someone had kicked his kitten, and compared to how happy he'd seemed moments before as we stood outside in our little group it was painful to see that cross the young man's face.

My attention came back to George when I felt the bed shift slightly, and I looked to see that George was making his way to the hotel bathroom. When he reached the door, still naked from our previous activities he turned looking sweetly into my eyes.

"Come on Aaron we need to clean up so we can hit the road. Wash my hair for me you know I love it when you do that." Minutes later I stood in a warm spray of city water with George's hands massaging my tender scalp. His fingers pulled my hair back to avoid dripping the provided spicy shampoo into my eyes. The tiny bottle would barely be enough to split between the two of us. He stayed silent diligently cleaning me while I made small appreciative noises under his ministrations.

When he finished washing my hair we switched places him standing in front of me leaning delicately against my chest. I poured the cool soap into my hands creating a lather before moving my hands to his soft hair. He sighed as I worked the bubbly liquid into his tresses mewling softly and moving against me. It took longer to wash his hair as he wore it long than I did, but it was worth all the time it took just to feel him pressed against me.

After both of us had finished washing the other's body we stood under the spray languidly kissing hands fisted in wet hair and tongues dancing two different dances. He pulled back and I felt tears guiltily pooling in my eyes.

"Aaron what's wrong?" concern filled his own brown eyes as he gently cupped my hands with smooth fingers.

"I love you so much George," but I think I'm falling for someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think sweet but sad ending, and did you like that the chapter was from Aaron's point of view. I know I'm not really being nice to George he's just a hard character to write, and I'm really trying to get to the big plot of the story so his writing kinda sucks. Anyway review and favorite. I LOVE YOU. CYBER LOLLIS. ~Loca. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Oops

**Hey guys I know I said I wouldn't be uploading this here anymore , but since life is a mess right now with family stuff I decided to fix problems with other accounts later and just go ahead and give you this since its been done for a while. I hope you like it, and that you don't hate me for being all confusing and shit. Here ya go Love you all. Review Please it really helps.**

* * *

><p>Weeks had gone by since the picnic, and I hadn't spoken more than six words to Aaron in that time. Doing everything I could to avoid him wasn't getting any easier as we were both members of the same band of friends. I'd started hanging out with Adam and Penelope more than anyone else, and had even grown to be decent friends with Adam's sister Amanda. Tobias was also becoming a member of the group, and happened to have a serious thing for Amanda, but unfortunately for him Amanda made it her business to date, and subsequently crush, all the members of the school's sports teams.<p>

Classes were getting better. The teachers avoided asking me questions unless they had to due to the fact that I tend to ramble when giving them my answer, but it's not really my fault I mean I have a lot of knowledge on the subjects they're teaching and if they don't want the most precise answer I am able to give them they shouldn't ask.

My history teacher hates me, for even though she knows I, as well as everyone else, tune her out during class I am still able to give her the correct answer when questioned, and thus she can never punish me. Tobias; however, has not been so lucky because whenever he tunes her out I have to quickly scribble the answer to whatever she asks him so he won't be sent to detention.

Penelope was in my computer science class, and I doubt she even needed to take the class being that she was a technology goddess and knew more than the teacher on the subject. She was quickly becoming my best friend with all her fire and sass and strange accessories.

Adam and I had a strange friendship. Sometimes he was Derek's loving and ever devoted boyfriend, but other times he was all over me. I don't think I have any real feelings for him, but his attention is kind of helping me get over my crush on Aaron. Still I can't help feeling bad knowing that Adam is with Derek, yet I continue letting him do these things to me. We'd done pretty much everything except have sex which he'd asked for, but I had declined.

Yesterday I had spent time at his house, much to my aunt's distaste, working on an English assignment. At least that's what we were supposed to be doing, but of course when I got there the rest of his family had been out, so he had rushed me up to his room.

Upon slamming his door and pushing me onto his bed he'd started kissing me. Sweet small kisses at first that quickly escalated to bruising passionate kisses. He'd slipped his tongue into my mouth running his tongue along the roof of my mouth and begging mine to join in with his. I tugged at his sweet smelling honey locks hearing and feeling the smallest of moans rising from his throat with every pull. My mind had still drifted to Aaron as I tongue wrestled with the gorgeous boy on top of me. Thoughts of how Aaron's stronger arms could be wrapped around me rather than Adam's delicate pale ones, about how solid and heavy he would feel astride me while Adam felt so thin he might float away, and most of all how wonderful the thick weight of his cock would feel against pressed against my leg.

The picnic when he'd pushed me against the car I had felt every inch of him, and god I wanted it so bad. Aaron's hard, strong body had locked perfectly against mine in a way Adam's didn't. We fit together perfectly me and Aaron, but he doesn't want me.

By then I was hard and moaning into Adam's mouth as loudly and desperately as I'd ever had, and Adam took pity on me. Slipping his hand into the loose jeans I had decided to wear he tugged my aching cock.

Then much to my chagrin the door downstairs opened and the happy voices of his family filled the house. "A-Addy you need to s-stop… _fuck_… they'll catch us… _oh fuck don't stop._" He laughed continuing his quick strokes.

"Make your mind up babe. Nobody's gonna _cum _in here, 'cept you." He pulled my earlobe into his warm mouth nipping and pulling it with his teeth.

"More." His thumb flicked over my slit collecting precum to lube his actions and a shiver coursed through me.

"How about you fuck me Spence. You know you want my ass." I moved my own hand down noticing that he'd pulled his pants off and teased him with soft fleeting touches. "Please Spence just this once."

"Adam we can't," my moans betrayed what I was trying to say to him. "I can't do that to Derek; he's my friend."

"Derek and I have an open relationship Spencer he sleeps with other people it's okay. Come on baby think of how good it'll feel." Adam's hips were bucking into my hand as I jerked him off.

"Not today Adam… do you want my fingers?" I had already fingered him once, and remembered how much he liked it. He pulled away from me to dig through a drawer beside the bed. He handed me a small unlabeled bottle that was about half way empty. "Roll over I like to watch your pretty face."

Once he was laying on his back I spread the lubricant onto my fingers letting them circle his hole a few times before pressing my index finger into him. He arched his back to take more of my finger in. I didn't wait long before inserting my middle finger crooking the two to hit his prostate. The long high pitched moan I got in return made me laugh and kiss the whimpering boy.

After a while of my torture his body went taut and his hole clenched around my fingers before he came. White creamy substance splashed against his stomach, and his teeth latched onto my neck to quiet the near feral moan he produced. My own cum soon joined his pooling around his belly button t dry and flake.

"You're good at that Spencer. Are you sure you're the innocent doe eyed boy we think you are?" he ran his nose up my neck sucking a mark at my jaw that Penelope would hopefully be able to hide in the morning.

"You're the only person I've ever… you know done this kind of thing with." He looked skeptical.

"Really? You just trying to make me feel special Spencer Reid?" I pulled him up kissing him long and sweet.

"You are special Aaron." Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch sorry Adam you know I love you (also congrats to Jackson Rathbone on the birth of his son.) Anyway I'm getting to some drama in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Please review I love it when I can read what you guys think. If there is anything yu want me to throw in here for you then review or PM me and I'll do my best to include it. Cyber Lollis. ILOVEYOU. ~Loca.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:The power of suggestion

**Hey guys this chapter is probably my favorite so far lots of stuff happens. I know I've made you all wait again, but I'm trying the best I can I just get really discouraged with this story. Anyway I love all of you guys who review and favorite and follow the story. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I Don't own the characters(Sadly). **

* * *

><p>I swallowed hard remembering the slapped look on his face, and I regret using him like I did because I think I've lost one of the only people who has ever been my friend. I should have ended it that day in the janitors closet, none of this should've happened.<p>

I'm not here. There's no way that really just happened. None of this is real it's all some sick nightmare that I'm going to wake up from. I'm going to be at home in my bed in Vegas, and none of this was real. Right?

"What did you just call me?" tears already streamed down his face, and onto my arm. I tightened my grip around his waist and kissed the top of his head trying to soothe him. Maybe I could convince him he was hearing things. No I should be a man and just apologize to him.

"Adam I'm sorry it was a Freudian slip I didn't mean too-"

"You called me Aaron… did you only do all this with me because you couldn't get him, and I seemed easier. No don't even tell me just get out!"

"Adam please I'm sorry." He sat up scooting as far away from me as he could while still being on the bed. I got up walking around to kneel in front of him. "Adam I'm sorry. This is why I could never go all the way with you."

"Spencer please leave…" sensing he was giving up the fight to get me to leave I cupped his face in my hands and pressed our foreheads together.

"I'm not leaving here with you mad at me. What I did was wrong Adam, very wrong, and I shouldn't have used you like this because I couldn't get Aaron, you could never deserve that. I hate myself for hurting you. You're my best friend, the best friend I've ever had really, and I can't lose you because I was stupid." His lips met mine in a chaste kiss, a goodbye kiss, for it was the last time our lips would ever meet and I knew that.

My mouth opened slightly welcoming his tongue which flicked against mine before departing. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, I assume to question the honesty in them.

The slap across my face stunned me. "Now you are mostly forgiven, but you still have a lot to make up for got it Mr. Reid?" I jerked him off the bed pulling him into my arms.

"Thank you so much Adam. I'll do whatever you want, carry your stuff, do all your homework, let Derek's teammates beat me up, anything I promise."

"I'm not going to let anyone beat you up. I want you to sleep with Tobias." The wicked smirk on his face made me cringe almost as much as the command itself. Why Tobias? Why did Adam even want me to do this when he knows Tobias has a thing for his sister? "Don't worry Spence he swings both ways so you won't have to rape the poor kid or anything."

"Adam I don't know. Tobias and I aren't really that close, I don't think I could even get him to sleep with me."

"Do you want to be forgiven or not Spencer?" I nodded placing my arms back around his waist, and burying my face in his sweet smelling hair.

"Are you sure there's no other way for you to forgive me Adam?"

"I'm sure, and one more thing, someone has to film it." He must've seen the shock on my face because he immediately started kissing up my neck, not in a romantic way mind you, simply in the touchy Adam way that he kissed everybody with. "So I can forgive you Spence?"

"Adam I'm a virgin I've never even… done that before." The blush that spread across my face felt particularly vibrant and I turned my face to the side. "What are you going to do with the tape?"

"I'm gonna jerk off to it. It'll be like my very own personal porn."

"No one else is going to see it? Not even Derek?" his lips ghosted against my ear.

"Of course not. It's just for me."

"Okay, I'll do it." He chuckled.

"Yes you will. Now go home so you can start planning how you're going to get in Toby's pants. I'll see you tomorrow at school Spence." He kissed my cheek and flounced back to his bed sprawling on the comforter before snatching his phone off the nightstand.

My trip to the door was a swift one, I didn't even pause to politely say hello to Amanda and his parents like I normally do after I meet with him. Only when I got outside did I remember I didn't have a car and that I lived nearly an hour away if I walked. Penelope maybe? I reached in my back pocket for my phone, but never needed to take it out as a horn honked to get my attention.

Tobias' beat up truck sat idling at the curb before me, and the sudden realization that he lived right down the street from Adam hit me.

"Need a ride Spencer?" I nodded jogging over to climb in the cab of the loud rumbling machine. Tobias' sandy brown hair was falling into his eyes and her was dressed in normal teen attire, soft blue hoodie and semi-tight blue jeans, an easy smile split his face and his jaw line was shadowed by slight stubble.

"That would great Toby you sure you don't mind?" he shook his head and we started creeping forward speeding up slowly in the old rusty truck. "Geez time to get a new ride buddy." I laughed out elbowing him softly trying to keep my awkward nerves at bay.

"Come on don't hate on my truck. Where am I taking you?" I pointed to the road since I still didn't really know the names of them. "Have you done that English project yet; I think I need a little help with it?" I could tell he was stressed by the strained tone of his voice, and I knew his grades has been slipping; something his father wouldn't be happy about.

"Adam and I were just working on it. You could join us next time if you want?" he grimaced slightly looking a tad put out.

"I don't think Adam likes me very much Spencer he might not want me in his house, and Amanda…" he trailed off focusing all of his attention on the road obviously trying to get me not to press the subject.

"I'll keep the twins at bay Toby if you need help you should really come… we could make it fun." He looked over at me smile back in place and nodded giving me a quiet okay. He had one hand on the wheel the other laying on the console next to me. I clasped my hand softly over his.

"Don't worry about Adam." He tensed giving but an odd look, but didn't move his hand instead I removed mine and folded my hands in my lap. "Sorry."

"Not a problem, listen I've got to stop and get gas do you mind?" he didn't wait for a response and just pulled the truck up to a pump at the conveniently placed gas station, quickly climbing out of the cab.

"I'm just going to run inside and get a drink if that's okay." I side sliding out of my side and walking around the front.

"Hey Spence get me a Dr. Pepper." He handed me a few crumpled bills from his pocket before turning back to the pump. Unintentionally my eyes got caught on his ass, his jeans didn't do much to flaunting, but you could tell how great it was. Perfectly round probably toned seeing as Tobias had to work out a lot I'm pretty sure he's on the soccer team.

Before I knew it I had bumped into the door a blush spread across my cheeks and I turned to enter the small gas station store. Following the lines of candy I got to the sodas picking up an orange Fanta for myself I grabbed Toby's Dr. Pepper and carried them to the cashier up front. Not stopping her gum chopping once the girl at the counter read out the total and I cringed as clearly her bright pink gum wasn't doing much for her halitosis. Paying her I quickly left inhaling the fresh air deeply to rid my nostrils of her foul breathy smells.

"That took you long enough." Tobias laughed at me from the truck.

"Sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Here's your drink." I tossed him his Dr. Pepper climbing back in the truck with a grunt.

"Thanks. So which way now?" he looked at me expectantly I pointed down another dull road the pavement glistening from a burst of rain earlier.

"So do you want to hang out sometime soon?" he gave me an odd humored look, and I raised an eyebrow.

"We're working on the English project together… that's kind of considered hanging out Spence. You alright? You're acting pretty weird." I laughed nervously with a jerky head shake. I turned my attention back to the road just as an SUV swerved out in front of us.

"TOBY!" he turned slamming on the brakes, but not fast enough and we crashed into the back of the other vehicle. I was thrown forward and thankfully caught by my seatbelt, I guess all those safety first lessons finally came in handy. Toby, however had not been as lucky having neglected putting his own seatbelt on. His head had hit the searing wheel and was now bleeding, not a lot of blood, but still enough to make me feel incredibly guilty.

"Ouch fuck." His hands came up to his forehead before he looked over at me with a very worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I think, are you?" he pulled his hand away from his face, blood covered his fingers.

"I think it's just a little cut; head wounds bleed a lot you know probably nothing serious." He leaned across the truck wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry Spencer I should've been watching the road, you could've gotten hurt." I hugged him back my arms resting around his hips.

"I'm alright Toby, really, you were the one not wearing your safety device you bad boy." He chuckled, and we both hopped out of the truck walking around to talk to the other driver. They towed his truck and we walked the now short walk back to my house after they bandaged his forehead. "My aunt isn't here you could stay the night if you want?"

"There's only one little bed I'll just call my parents." He turned to go to the kitchen.

"Scared of sharing a bed with me Toby?" he turned back around and smirked.

"Scared of what I might do if I stay actually. I kind of have a thing for you Spencer in case you didn't figure that out." The surprise must have been evident, damn my inability to mask emotion, he blushed and shifted his weight awkwardly.

"I thought you had a thing for Amanda Jackson?" he nearly doubled over laughing.

"Me have a crush on that bitch?" he continued laughing hysterically, "Spencer you've lost your damn mind." Suddenly he strode across the room pushing me against the wall and kissed me. A tender kiss for such a dramatic stride, I wound my fingers through his sandy hair pressing his mouth harder against mine. His lips parted in a moan and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. Then he pulled back stepping away from me and folding his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong did I do something?" I took a step closer to him and he took a step back.

"I shouldn't have done that Spencer I'm sorry if it offended you."

"Toby I kissed back that alone should tell you that I'm fine with it." My classic blush found its way to my cheeks tinting them a soft pink. Reaching forward I wrapped an arms around his waist and pulled him tight against my chest.

"Spencer… Spencer… SPENCER REID WAKE UP!" and that's how this morning started.

Apparently after Tobias and I had our little motor accident we found out that I actually had hit my head… on the window, and while I didn't have a concussion I was still pretty loopy. I had passed out and my aunt had had to come get me and take me home. Toby was fine though he called his dad who picked him up yelling at him the whole way back to their vehicle.

Also since I didn't actually have a concussion my aunt thought it would be best if I went to school today, so as not to miss any of my work (that I could probably do in my sleep). So now here I am sitting in French with Penelope trying to have a conversation and also trying not to pass out, and not get caught talking by the evil teacher Madame Dubois.

Penny was chattering on about some sweet thing Kevin had done for her, something about surprising her with dinner when she had to house sit because her parents were out of town, anyway it was hardly keeping my attention. All I could think about was the bizarre dream I had about Tobias, the power of suggestion must've really taken its toll on me because there's no way that would've happened if Adam hadn't told me I had to have… relations with him. I seemed so fearless about it in my dream as well, like the thought didn't scare me at all, in fact he'd seemed more afraid than I had.

A tap on my shoulder nearly caused me to jump out of my seat and I looked up to the bitter Madame's face.

"Spencer class ended five minutes ago… you may want to scurry along if you want to avoid being late, or maybe you should just call someone to pick you up." She walked to her desk in the back of the room leaving me to collect my things and depart. My head is pounding, maybe I should just call my aunt to get me.

Slowly walking down the hall I feel myself getting dizzier and dizzier before someone's hands are on my arms.

"Spencer? You okay kid you look like you're about to fall over." Noticing the chocolate skin of the hands on me I deduce that it must be Derek, the fact that he called me kid helped with that one.

"Derek? I don't… I can't." my head lolled forward and my knees started to give.

"Whoa whoa whoa come on man stay me I'm gonna get you some help you just have to stay awake for me alright? Baby-girl get the nurse." I heard Penelope gasp and hurriedly click down the hall towards the office.

"I need to sit down. My-my head." Then I was moving back and I could feel myself sliding down the wall into the floor Derek's hands still had a firm grip on me.

"You're gonna be okay pretty-boy just keep your eyes open I have you. The nurse is on her way we'll get you out of here." The concern in his voice was genuine and I felt even worse for doing everything I'd done with his boyfriend.

"I'm- I'm sorry Derek." My voice sounded odd and my words were running together then everything was black and I felt like I was falling.

* * *

><p><strong>-gasp- it's kind of a cliff-hanger. Didn't I make Adam a little bitch(sorry baby I love you.) Review if you loved it or even if you hated it(I'll just get chuckle out of it) and hopefully I'll update soon. Cyber lollis as usual. ILOVEYOU. ~Loca(who has a probably with excessive parentheses today(Sorry not sorry)). <strong>


End file.
